Y después
by Le reve de l'arlequin
Summary: La imagen al frente suyo quema como millones de cerillas calientes, millones de llamas rojas calentando cada poro de su piel, encendiendo todo a su paso, y el ángel está seguro de que sus ojos están ardiendo porque no es posible que algo pueda ser tan sexy, que pueda ser así de sexy. Continuación de "Curiosidad" (o algo así)


**_Y después_ **

**Disclaimer:** _Para mi mala suerte, ni Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo me divierto un momento con ellos :)_

**Advertencia:**_ Destiel. __Rated M por situaciones explícitas_. 

**Nota:**_ Hola chicos! Después de darle vueltas y vueltas decidí escribir esto, se podría considerar la secuela de mi otro fic "Curiosidad" o bueno un intento de ello xD Espero que les guste 3  
_

* * *

Castiel no lo puede evitar, hay algo erótico en ello; algo tentador y oscuro, dulce como la miel y amargo como un trago de whiskey barato, de esos que toma para quitarse los nervios, para despejarse la mente y volar alto. Hay algo prohibido, intrusivo, casi no consentido; algo retorcido y en realidad debería sentirse repelido, debería sentirse avergonzado, apenado. Debería sentirse inseguro y asustado… Y sin embargo el siente de todo menos eso, no hay vergüenza, no hay repulsión, no hay pena y menos hay arrepentimiento.

Al principio fue como una pequeña chispa, se encendió un día en su cabeza, incubo y gesto, se alimento y creció hasta que un día fue tan grande que no pudo ser contenido más y explotó en miles y millones de pedacitos, esquirlas que se clavaron con fuerzas de balas en su piel, en su mente, en su corazón. Fue tan grande la herida que fue imposible sanarla, no pudo ser parchada y sangró y sangró hasta empaparlo por completo, de la cabeza a los pies, desde adentro hacia afuera. Lo sentía en los huesos, lo saboreaba en su legua, lo olía en el aire. Daba vueltas y golpeaba en las paredes de su cerebro con la fuerza de un huracán, estaba allí cada hora del día, cada día del año. Estaba allí y no podía borrarlo, no podía olvidarlo.

El día que todo se aquietó fue en los brazos del cazador, su lengua enterrada en su garganta y sus manos aprisionados en la pared. El día que todo se aquietó su cuerpo temblaba y vibraba, su corazón retumbaba en su pecho y su gracia brillaba con tanta intensidad que quemaba. El huracán se calmó y maulló suave, ronroneando ronco y profundo, como un gatito que obtiene lo que quiere. La herida se cerró y seco, una costra quedó dibujada, pero ya no dolía, ya no picaba, ya no ardía. La curiosidad gemía y arqueaba la espalda, susurraba encantada y gritaba de éxtasis, pero al menos ya no lo destruía desde adentro, capa por capa, tejido por tejido.

Y Castiel no sabe si lo prefiere así, no lo sabe porque no se ha ido, está aún agarrada a su espalda, atorada en su garganta, clavada en su mente. No se ha ido y Castiel en realidad no sabe si eso es bueno o es malo, no sabe si abrazarla o arrojarla lejos. Lo único que sabe es que es parte de él y aún es una maldita bastarda, y aún le produce fiebre y aún le araña los sentidos.

**_oOoOoOo_**

La imagen al frente suyo quema como millones de cerillas calientes, millones de llamas rojas calentando cada poro de su piel, encendiendo todo a su paso, y el ángel está seguro de que sus ojos están ardiendo porque no es posible que algo pueda ser tan sexy, que pueda ser así de_ sexy_.

Si es que el pecado tuviera nombre, Castiel está seguro de que se llamaría Dean Winchester y que tendría los ojos más verdes que hayan existido. Lamiéndose los labios Castiel se acerca un paso más a la cama. Oleadas de culpa y remordimiento fluyen por sus venas, no debería estar espiando, en realidad que no lo debería, es privado e íntimo y sin embargo no puede despegar la vista, menos cuando Dean muerde su labio y cierra los ojos, arqueándose levemente.

Los músculos de sus brazos y hombros se contraen, la piel esta perlada de sudor y es lo más perfecto que Castiel ha visto. Dean está desnudo, tan desnudo como el día que vino al mundo, y el ángel se siente sonrojar, las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza. Su respiración es agitada y errática y lo único que Cas quiere hacer es recorrer sus dedos entre las cortas hebras de cabello de su frente, sintiendo los pequeños pelitos picar su mano. Dean deja salir un largo y ronco gemido y Castiel tiene que luchar para no gemir también. Pequeños jadeos y gruñidos llenan por completo la habitación, y embotan por completo la cabeza de Cas. El ambiente huele a sexo, almizclado y pesado, dulce y embriagador.

El movimiento que hace la mano de Dean es hipnótico. Arriba y abajo. Arriba y abajo. Y el ángel no puede dejar de mirar, los labios entreabiertos y un calor expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Y hace calor, hace tanto calor y Castiel puede sentir las pequeñas gotitas de sudor en su nuca, recorriendo despacio la longitud de su cuello, provocándole contracciones y leves escalofríos en la sensible piel. La piel le hormiguea, burbujea y es todo tan abrumador que no puede evitar dejar salir un pequeño grito.

Los ojos verdes de Dean se abren de golpe, el deseo y el placer reflejados como espejos del suyo propio, y aunque es imposible, Cas puede jurar que se centraron directo en él, quemando agujeros en su cuerpo.

- Cas

No es una pregunta, ni es un hecho. Es una orden y él se siente temblar de anticipación, las piernas de pronto parecen de gelatina. Lo considera un momento, y en menos de un minuto la gracia que lo hace invisible a los ojos humanos desaparece, dejándolo a la vista hambrienta del cazador.

El sonido que sale de la garganta del humano no es nada que Castiel haya escuchado. Es algo animal, algo bestial y manda chispas a través de su espina. La sonrisa que tiene Dean está llena de oscuros deseos, repleta de pecados y Castiel nunca ha querido pecar más en su vida.

- Ven

Es una orden, otra más. Y los ángeles nunca han seguido las órdenes de los humanos, va en contra de cualquier principio y moral, y sin embargo Castiel, el ángel que ya no se siente tan ángel, lo hace. Paso a paso hasta que está a los pies de la cama.

- Quítatelo

Y Cas no tiene que preguntar para saber a qué se refiere. Lento y con los dedos entumecidos deshace el nudo de la corbata, dejándola caer a un lado de sus pies, pronto toda su ropa esta apilada en un pequeño montoncito. La noche es cálida, no siente frío.

- Dean? – su voz es insegura y algo tímida, esperando algún comando para continuar

- Ven aquí, ángel.

Debería sentir vergüenza, después de todo está desnudo y a merced de un humano por primera vez en su larga vida. Debería sentir remordimiento o culpa cuando sube a la cama y gatea, lento y arqueando la columna, hasta ubicarse en las piernas abiertas del cazador. Debería sentir que está pecando, que está tocando fondo y no puede volver a emerger, cuando envuelve su mano en la caliente erección de Dean. Pero no, no lo hace. Y lo que siente es un placer intenso, un deseo insaciable y una certeza de que esto es lo correcto, de que nació y fue creado para compartir ese momento.

Castiel no sabe lo que hace, su mano se mueve nerviosa, apretando levemente. Castiel no sabe lo que hace y a Dean no parece importarle. Cubre la mano del ángel con la suya y se mueven juntas, enseñando, tomando un ritmo constante.

La polla de Dean es hermosa, y Castiel no sabe si hermoso es un adjetivo para _esa_ parte del cuerpo, pero lo es, en verdad lo es. Aprieta levemente la cabeza y siente al humano temblar, jadeando sin aliento. Los ojos verdes ya no son verdes, son negros, oscuros, un abismo en el que se quiere perder. Y Castiel solo lo ha visto en las películas y no sabe cómo va a reaccionar Dean pero agacha lentamente su cabeza hasta que sus labios están a solo centímetros, da una pequeña lamida y sonríe cuando Dean gime alto y sacude sus caderas

- Oh, ¡Cas! ¡Si! ¡Hazlo otra vez!

La mano de Dean presiona su cabeza, sus dedos enterrados en sus cabellos, apretando hasta casi el punto de dolor, y Castiel obedece, abriendo su boca hasta tomar la dura polla de Dean, su lengua recorriendo la longitud de piel caliente y almizclada.

- No sabes lo bien que te ves así, Cas. Con mi polla en tu boca, ángel, tus lindos labios a mi alrededor.

Dean es grande y no puede tomarlo por completo. Cas acaricia con sus manos lo que no alcanza a hacerlo con la boca, y los gemidos y jadeos que Dean hace van directo a su entrepierna, volviéndolo más duro si es que eso es posible. No es mucho tiempo hasta que siente a Dean agitarse bajo sus manos, su agarre en su cabeza apretándose y Dean se corre con un gruñido que le sale de lo profundo del pecho, la caliente semilla de Dean en el fondo de su garganta.

Castiel apoya la cabeza en el muslo de Dean, los ojos cerrados y el sabor del cazador en la punta de su lengua. Jadea suavemente, buscando normalizar su respiración y se concentra en la cadencia de la respiración de Dean, en el suave subir y bajar de su pecho, en el constante palpitar de su corazón. Esta tan distraído que no nota las manos del humano en su cintura, arrastrándolo hasta colocar a Castiel encima de su cuerpo. El ángel suelta un largo gemido y sus mejillas queman de vergüenza cuando una rodilla de Dean se mueve hasta acomodarse entre sus piernas, presionando insistente a la erección de Cas.

- Vamos, Cas, monta mi pierna, muévete hasta que te corras, ángel.

Y Castiel lo hace, y es vergonzoso porque se siente retorciéndose y frotándose contra la suave piel de la pierna de Dean, luchando por conseguir más de esa fricción que hace a sus ojos rodar en su cabeza. Espasmos de placer que rayan casi en dolor recorren cada nervio de su cuerpo y Castiel se siente sollozar cuando la fricción no es suficiente.

- Vamos bebé. ¡Córrete! Córrete para mí Cas.

La callosa mano de Dean hace su camino hasta enrollarse en la palpitante polla de Cas. Una vez, dos veces y a la tercera Castiel se está corriendo, un grito sin voz atascado en la garganta, lágrimas saladas y calientes rodando por sus mejillas. El tiempo se detiene y deja de existir, el ruido se apaga y solo existen ellos dos, unidos en un abrazo húmedo, en un desorden de piernas y brazos, y labios y lenguas.

- ¿Aún no se te ha quitado lo voyerista, Cas? La próxima vez no esperes tanto para unirte a la fiesta, aunque si lo que quieres es mirar _siempre puedo hacer un show privado, ángel_


End file.
